Susan's guilty pleasure
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Susan writes her fanfiction about Reed with Johnny but Johnny finds it online. He reads it but does not know that his sister wrote it. A fanficion within a fanfiction. Renny(Reed/Johnny); Susan/Reed
1. Chapter 1

**Susan's guilty pleasure**

AN: Remember that the Cold Reed part if this fanfic is suppose to be Susan's first fanfic. I wanted to end this fanfic with Johnny's review.

A fanfiction within a fanfiction.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Oneshot**

* * *

Almost every superhero has a guilty pleasure, for Susan it is reading something called fanfiction. In the past she knew what it was but she avoided reading it; a fan somehow found her email and sent her a link. The link lead to a story about her husband and her little brother, it was a story about Reed and Johnny having sex in a very creative way. The story left Susan very curious, she wondered if Reed could actually do any of those things in bed.

The next time they had sex, she found out that Reed could do those things and even more. She couldn't stop thinking about that fanfic so she went back on the internet and searched for more. She continued reading it until she eventually read all the Reed and Johnny she could find but she wanted to read more. She decided to read other type of fanfictions so that she could learn more about the world of fanfiction.

After she learned more about it, she decided to try writing her own fanfic about Reed and Johnny. She may be married to Reed but she could still enjoy a story about Reed with someone else, especially if he was with another guy. She currently sat in the living room with her laptop on her lap, she had just posted a fanfiction, she hoped it would inspire others to write more about Reed and Johnny since it they were her OTP. She smiled as she closed the laptop, she couldn't wait to see if anyone reviewed tomorrow but for now she would go see if she could get Reed to take her out on a date.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Johnny smiled as he found a new fanfiction about him and Reed together, he loved any fanfiction that involves him. He also liked reading fanfiction that involved the rest of the Fantastic Four or the Avengers. He had his OTP's but his true Favorites were Ben with the Hulk, Natasha with Clint, Tony Stark with Bruce Banner and his own sister with Pepper Potts. He even had a had an OTP that was his guilty pleasure, it was himself with Reed, he liked how people assume that Reed had an obsession with the storm siblings.

He saw that story was called Cold Reed and it was written by the author called InvisibleRenny. Johnny was looking forward to reading a new story, he started fixing himself on his own bed. He told himself that he would try leaving some type of review, if he liked it enough then he would check out the authors profile. He then clicked on the story, he got ready to loose himself in a fanfiction, he then began to read the story.

**_(The start of Cold Reed)_**

Johnny and Reed were caved in, they were surround by ice and snow in a small underground cavern. The water that Johnny had accidentally created had finally frozen into ice, Johnny was warming himself up. Reed did not want Johnny's help since it was Johnny's fault that Reed's experiment failed and that they were trapped until Susan and Ben found them. Reed had finally given in, he looked at Johnny while saying "I require your assistance in staying at an acceptable body temperature."

Johnny couldn't help himself, he said with a smirk and fake surprise "What, Mister Fantastic himself finally needs my help; earlier you claimed that we wouldn't be here long enough for you to need me in any way, shape or form." Reed sits on rock that he knows is covered in ice, he stretched a hand over to Johnny and grabs him. Reed pulls Johnny over to himself, he pressed Johnny against himself and says "My survival instincts have kicked in." As Reed sighs, Johnny does his best to warm Reed up while trying not to burn Reed.

Johnny says again "Remind me again why I can't just fire our way out," before Reed can say a word, Johnny adds "In the simplest english you can possibly use." Reed tightens his grip on Johnny in an attempt to get more heat, Reed says "I need you to increase your heat output. Johnny, if you use fire to blast our way out then the rocks will collapse in on us too fast for you to destroy." Johnny says as he turns up his temperature output "I'll try not to do anything stupid, keyword try," Reed mutters out "I shall expect a success then."

Johnny said with confidence and without really thinking "It'll help if you distract me; scientest do like experimenting." Reed whispers into Johnny's ear "We do but carefully what you say because you could cause me to loose my self-control." Johnny said as he presses his back further against Reed's chest "Maybe I do; If you loosen your arms than I'll show you a good time." Reed said but still does not loosen his grip "Tempting offer but I'll have to decline," a tiny whine escapes Johnny's lips.

After some silence between the two superheroes, Johnny finally said "Reed! Guess what?" Reed said In a low and tired voice "Just get straight to the point," Johnny said more as a statement "I'm starving so do you have anything to eat." Reed said "Currently not on me," Johnny tried wiggling out of Reeds hold but Reed just tightened his arms. Johnny Whines out a "Reed," then Johnny says in a normal way "In my pocket I have some food; all I have to do is heat it up."

Reed got what Johnny was trying to say, Reed reaches into Johnny's pockets and pulls out three toaster strudels. Reed looks at Johnny while handing him the toaster strudels, Johnny holds it while he heats it. Johnny said as he hands Reed one full and a half of a toaster strudel "This was suppose to be my snack but I'm willing to share." Reed and Johnny ate the toaster strudels in silence with their body's close together.

Johnny said with some seriousness and humor mixed together "Don't be creeped out but I've been wondering about this since we first got our powers." Reed raises an eyebrow at that statement, Johnny continues "I'm going to ask you questions about what type of advantages do your powers give you while having sex but all you have to say is yes or no." Reed says not feeling embarrassed "Some of the clear advantages that I have while," Johnny says cutting of Reed "Reed Just answer yes or no when I ask a question."

Reed simply nobs his head yes while waiting for Johnny to asks the questions "With your dick can you penetrate more then one hole at the same time?" Reed answers "Yes! Depending on the gender," Johnny ask while interrupting Reed once again "Have you ever," Reed presses his stretched finger onto Johnny's lips. Reed looks Johnny at the back of Johnny's head, he looks at Johnny like he's staring at one of his own science projects. Reed says as he turns Johnny to face him "How about I give you a very small taste of what I can do with my powers."

Reed's mouth latches onto Johnny's neck, he starts sucking while his tongue squeezes out. He stretches his tongue toward Johnny's mouth, part of his tongue stretches and shapes into the form of lips. The tongue shaped like lips presses against Johnny's lips, Johnny starts kissing the tongue shaped lips. Part of the tongue slips into Johnny's mouth and starts exploring and rubbing Johnny's mouth and tongue.

Most people would most likely freak out but then again Johnny Storm is not like most people. When Reed puts his own tongue pack into his mouth, Johnny lets out a Whine, Reed pulls away; they stay quiet for a while. Johnny asks as he presses his erection against Reed's dick "How come you stopped and your not hard?" Reed casually answers "I can stretch; making it possible to make sure my erections are not seen or felt."

Reed loosens his grips while he continues saying "I'm a married man Jack; that's as far as Susan and I agree to go with other people." Johnny does not notice that Reed has called him Jack; Johnny and Reed hear some noise so they separate and get up. Ben burst in while carrying some supplies on his back, Ben says "Finally, been looking for the two of you everywhere."

**_(The end of Cold Reed)_**

Johnny wished that the story did not end there but he still loved it, he wondered if Reed could do that with his tongue. Another question to add onto his ever growing list of unanswered questions. Johnny pressed review and he typed in, unique tongue and mouth combo but it leaves me wondering if Mister Fantastic can really do any of those things. Like the story, going to favorite it for sure, can't wait to see what you write in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Susan's guilty pleasure**

A fanfiction within a fanfiction.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**AN: If you ever feel like I take too long to update then write in a review or PM me "Stop reading and Start writing."**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Susan hadn't been able to check on Cold Reed until a couple of days later; she was excited when she saw that people actually read her story. She responded to the reviews and then decided that writing fanfiction was not going to be a one time thing. She came up with a number of different stories but she still had to just pick one to write. She eventually settled on a fanfiction about Johnny not talking in the very beginning; it wasn't too much to go on but she'd figured that she'd just wing it as she wrote it.

With an eager smile, she sat down and began typing; a couple of hours past before she finished. During the night, she corrected her mistakes and edited the story; she had too hurried because she never knew when life would become busy again. In the morning just as she posted the story, Reed said "I am astound that you have not attempted to get me out of my lab." Susan looks at the time as she gets off couch; she says "I'm surprised that you notice."

Reed answers as simply as possible "Johnny informed me that you have been on the laptop for more then a day. Johnny somehow also managed to force me out of my lab" Susan said with a smile to her husband "You know us Storms. We have our ways," Reed asks as Susan shut the laptop "What were you doing?" Susan says after she gave Reed a quick kiss "The faster you take me out, then the faster you get your lab back," Susan then grabs Reed's arm.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Johnny was happy that he managed to get Reed out of his lab; Johnny saw that Reed had left his personal computer on. Johnny got on and decided to search up his own name since it was Johnny's favorite thing to do when he was bored. He did not care that it was not his computer, he was still going to search up his own name. After a short while Johnny received an email saying that InvisibleRenny had posted a new story.

Johnny told himself that InvisibleRenny was going to post another story about him with Reed so he was currently following the author for that reason. Johnny knew that the Renny from InvisibleRenny was a combination of his and Reeds names. Johnny was glad that he was right; he did not care if he was on Reed's computer, he was still going to read the story. Johnny fixed himself as comfortably as possible, read the summary and name of the story; he began reading.

**(The start of Silent Johnny)**

Reed could feel Johnny's eyes still on him after all this time; Reed wondered why Johnny had not said anything. Reed was waiting for Johnny to say the first word so that he could respond to him. The quietness from Johnny was slowly driving Reed insane because he was used to Johnny always talking. Reed found it hard to force himself to work when he was worried about Johnny.

Reed stops working and turns himself to face Johnny; he sees that Johnny has his hands on his cheeks. Reed ask with curiosity "What is wrong?" Johnny snaps out "I'm in pain so I need your help." Reed concludes "The dentist can not deal with you because of your abilities. I will call Shield too see if they have a special dentist that can help you," Johnny just nobs his head yes while trying to ignore his pain.

After Reed makes the call, Reed said to Johnny "Shield's special dentist is on there way here." Johnny just nobs his head yes; a while passes and Johnny is still quiet so Reed starts explaining what he is working on. Reed eventually stops talking when he notices that Johnny is too bothered by his teeth to pay attention. Reed grabs Johnny's arm and pulls Johnny against himself; Reed nuzzles Johnny's mouth in an attempt to distract Johnny.

Moments like these made Johnny glad that he is dating Reed even though they are not official boyfriend and boyfriend yet. Johnny wrapped his hands against Reeds neck while Reed starts kissing Johnny's lip. Johnny opens his mouth a little bit while he presses his tongue against one of his teeth. Reed takes the chance and slips his tongue into Johnny's mouth; Reed finds the spot that Johnny has his tongue on.

Reed's tongue pushes Johnny's tongue out of the way and he had his own tongue put pressure into Johnny's tongue. Johnny lets out a muffled sigh in relief; it felt better to have someone else put pressure onto his tooth instead. Reed kept putting the pressure onto the tooth for a lot of minutes while Johnny stood still and silent. The door to the lab opens; several footsteps are heard and then they stop directly in front of the two superheroes.

A voice belonging to Nick Fury said "Can't you two stop; you called us for help so here we are." Reed pulls away while Johnny feels the pain in his teeth return; Johnny says "Thanks a lot Reed." Reed gives Johnny a look but Johnny can not tell what it is; Reed stares at Nick Fury while saying "I was putting pressure into a tooth of Johnny's." Nick Fury said "I don't need any excuses; just hand over the patient."

Johnny said without any real though "Give me a minute with Reed;" Nick Fury nobs his head yes while he and the other guys wait. Reed whispered into Johnny's ear "What wrong," Johnny has no clue what to say so he says "Later we are going to the movies." Reed mumbles out "You really like being social;" Johnny replies "Always." Johnny gives Reed one last look before heading toward Nick Fury and the other guys.

**(The end of Silent Johnny)**

Johnny enjoyed the story but the story actually got him thinking about his tooth health. Johnny rubbed his cheeks as he wondered of he should schedule a dentist appointment. Johnny hasn't been to the dentist since he got a little before he got his powers; he didn't notice until now. He decided that he would tell Reed to schedule him one instead because he did not know where to make the appointment.

Johnny's typed in a review that read 'Wonder where and when they go 'to the dentist? Good idea the teeth so that Reed could help Johnny out in a creative way.' Johnny told himself that he would wait and then send in a request; He closed and then shut down the computer. As Johnny got up, he spots Reed and gives him a smirk as he walks ways; the smirk leaves Reed with questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Susan's guilty pleasure**

A fanfiction within a fanfiction.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The other day Susan walked in on Tony questioning Reed about his sex life; Reed was answering Tonys questions because he was too into his work. She didn't get mad since it gave her an idea for a fanfiction so she left and started writing. Today she had just finish posting the fanfiction and had just made her way into Reed's lab. Susan sees Reed stretch his hand for a piece of paper so she puts a forcefield around the paper; Reed's hand crashed into sues forcefield.

Reed looks and and spots his wife with her arms crossed and who has an angry look across her face. Reed asked since he wants to get back to doing what he was doing "What is wrong?" Susan stated "Yesterday you told Tony about our sex life because you were too into your work." Reed says as he glanced at his paper "Sorry;" Susan shouts "That's all that you've got to say." Reed said "I will try paying attention to what I say and to who I say thing too, in the future."

Susan lets out a sigh as she realizes that was the best answer she would get from Reed Richards. Reed asks "I found out that your brother reads fanfiction about him and I together;" Susan asks "Does he read other pairings?" Reed said "Of course;" Reed shows Susan Johnny's profile; Susan mumble out "Hot-Torch." Susan could believe that Johnny read fanfics about himself but was surprised her was that Johnny was reading her stories.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny stretched as he lazed on the couch in his boxers; he felt his smartphone which was on his stomach vibrate. It was letting him know that he had a knew email; he stretched again and decided that we would just read it on his phone. Ben who was passing Johnny said "If you wouldn't go outside like that the don't leave your room like that." Johnny said "I would go outside this this;" Johnny got up and followed Ben into the elevator.

The two of them were now in the lobby; Ben stated "You really are gong to do this kid;" Johnny just smirked. Ben and Johnny walk outside; Ben says as he walked away "Flame-brain, see you later." Ben realized that he shouldn't have doubted Johnny's drive to prove him wrong; Johnny smiles as people snapped pictures of him. Johnny said "The show is over people" as he went back into lobby and then the elevator.

When he was back inside the Fantastic Four home, he sees his sister Susan on the couch; Susan looks at her brother. She says "Did you go outside like that" which caused Johnny says "You already know the answer Sue." As Johnny lays on the couch, Susan watches him; Johnny looks at his smartphone. Susan watches her little brother as he starts reading a story; she is sure it is the new story she has posted.

(The start of Question Advantage)

Tony poked, pinched and pretty much tried to get Reed's attention; Tony wanted Reed to say something. Tony asked out of boredom since Reed wouldn't let him touch anything "When was the last time you got laid?" Reed said not realizing that he was answering the question "Last night;" Tony smiled since he knew that Reed would answer any question when he was really into his work. Tony would not let this this opportunity pass him; Tony thought of some questions.

Tony said with a noticeable smirk "So who tops between you and Johnny when your having sex?" Reed answers as he grabs a paper with some new equations too add into his project "Both of us but I top way more." Tony stated with a glint in his eye and then gives a wink "Not afraid to take it, huh Reed;" Tony then asks "Is Johnny talkative in bed?" Reed said as he looked over his work "It varies every single time."

Tony ask still not satisfied with the answer "How does it vary?" Reed says as he tinkered with some other equation "Depending and a combination of how his day went so far, the current time and his emotional state." Tony asked as he walks closer to Reed "So was Johnny skilled the first time you had sex?" Reed says as he types something into the a type of computer "He had some skill but he learned more as we comunticated on what we did and didn't want."

Johnny walks in as he hears Tony ask "Where is Johnny's favorite place to have sex?" Johnny hears Reed say as he finish typing something in "In the lab;" Johnny was waiting to see what Tony would ask. Tony says with hope "Can I borrow Johnny?" Reed says as he puts the papers away "No." Johnny is surprised that they have no noticed him; Tony glances at Johnny with a smirk while saying "So Johnny is no longer a part attender."

Reed says as he stands up "Not unless we both attend;" Tony adds "Hardly ever unless he manages to drag you." Johnny finally says as he walks toward Reed "I have my ways in convincing Reed;" Reed finally glaces around. Reed asks when he spots Johnny "How long have you been here Johnny;" Johnny said "A little after Tony started taking advantage of you." Tony scoffs out "I was only questioning him;" Johnny says when he is next to Reed "Fine, question advantage of him."

Reed said "I was answering his questions again;" Tony says "You are fun when you get in that state." Johnny points to the door and then says "Tony, leave now;" Tony says as he leaves "Make sure you use condoms." When Tony is gone, Reed says "Just tell me already;" Johnny said "I don't mind you answering those questions but make sure you don't answer certain ones." Reed says "I'll try" as he pulls Johnny into his lap; Johnny doesn't have to lean into Reeds face because Reed had already done so.

(The end of Question Advantage)

Johnny smiles while he looks up and he sees that his sister is still watching him. Johnny mutters out a "What;" Susan says as she goes closer to her brother "What are you reading?" Johnny said "Fanfiction written about me;" Susan says as she tries to take a peek "Is it any good." Johnny said "Of course since it is about me;" Susan said as if she didn't know "About you with Reed."

Johnny said "Yes" as he writes his review in; 'The first half of the story has happened to my sister. The last half of the story has not and will not happen to my sister because she would have say something as soon as she walked in and heard that;' Johnny then presses post. Susan smiled as she says "Have fun Johnny because I'm sure the person who writes the fanfic will love the fact that you read her fanfiction." Johnny said "I will;" Susan gets up and leaves but Johnny now feels like he is missing something.


End file.
